Will This Be Our Beginning
by NatSmilez
Summary: Marriage is the ceremony of two becoming one, because this day is solely set for the bride and groom. Their vows being set into stone for a whole life together till death do them part. Will this ceremony be the beginning or end for Ichigo's future? [AU][ONE-SHOT]


**Will This Be Our Beginning...**

The music started to play, as the quiet notes of the melodic sound of _A Thousand Years_ resonated off the grand piano. It was the queue for everyone to divert their attention to the back of the church. Slowly but surely, the heavy wooden doors opened. First, revealing the blindly light from the sun, then the elegant beauty in white who was patiently waiting.

Once the piano and cello pitched in unison the bride began her steady pace to the altar. As she walked down the aisle murmurs gradually became louder, and flashes from the camera continuously beamed with every step she took. What a sight she was, everyone agreed on that and what a lucky man he was to take this beauty before him.

Once she took the hand of the groom, the song gently and silently hit the last note. Through the transparent veil, the corner of her lips tugged the most gorgeous smile she always made. Before turning to face the priest, his dark honey colored eyes met her big deep purple ones, and saw the twinkle of happiness lighting up as the seconds went by. His breath hitched and his heart raced faster than usual.

The ceremony of two becoming one had begun. The whole church was silent except from the endless clicks from cameras, the subtle whispers, and most importantly the priest.

As the priest spoke, Ichigo took every chance he could get to look at the woman near him. She was perfect, like she always was whenever he was with her. From her appearance to her unpredictable personality, and just everything about her made him happy. Just the thought of her made him go crazy.

His hands began to sweat and felt his collar slightly tighten around his neck. Why was he nervous? He was supposed to be happy on this joyous celebration. His honey colored eyes glanced at her again. There she was being quiet and beautiful just by listening to the priest. How could he just stand there, not kiss the woman of his dreams and make her forget about it. Forget about this and everything else, he wanted to take her and make her his already-make this world truly theirs. For no one to be in their way anymore, no complicated obstacles or setbacks, just Ichigo being his true self with her. This was all frustrating for him. If only-_if only_, he could just tell her to forget about this formal gathering and run away with her.

A loud exhale escaped through his nostrils, receiving a glare from the priest. He clenched his fist and told himself to calm down. He can endure this hour. Just one hour and everything will be back to normal. He would be happy again, despite this what-seems-to-take-forever ceremony.

Once again he looked at her, even through the veil he could see that stubborn jet black strand falling in front of her flawless pale skinned face. Then memories started to flood into his mind, just the two of them blissfully in happiness, anywhere and anytime of the day.

He remembered how her hair was usually held down to her chin, making even the slightest breeze mess her hair a bit. Though that's not what he loved about it. It was the fact that whenever it did mess her hair up, he was able to smell the faint strawberry shampoo she used. When it was just the two of them, he would freely smell her hair and compliment to her about it. Then her big eyes would look up at him, they would gleam in appreciation at a simple compliment. Soon it was her smile, the curve of her luscious lips, and the opening of her mouth that made her form whatever words she would say in response. Then out came her semi-low-toned vibrations expelling out her voice.

_Rukia_, he thought with a smile.

Her beautiful flawless face that rarely needed make-up of any sort, though today was no exception because the make-up exemplified her gorgeous face even more. Just looking at her made him want to touch her face once again. The flawlessness of her skin was already enough, because the make-up was just making her even more irresistible than ever, for him. So much so that right in the middle of the wedding Ichigo wanted to do the unthinkable. For his large callus hands to perfectly caress the curves of her small jaw, and then slightly move his thumb hovering over her pink lips. He would look into those eyes that made his face soften from its usual expression, then both their lips will touch and all his emotions would be spoken through this passionate gesture. Taking her right then and there, even though no words had not been exchanged that would finalize the two.

_My Rukia_, he inhaled sharply.

The white dress, that took her two months to pick out and finally everyone was able to see it, looked divine-like God had sent an angel from above. It was a pure white sweet heart gown that clung onto her curves so seductively yet elegantly as she stood before everyone at the altar. An image played in his mind of Ichigo's arms hugging her waist as he pulled her into his chest. He remembered the smell of her perfume as he rested his head on the crevice of her neck. The warm feeling of their bodies close to each other as he hugged her, and how the softness of her body felt on his hard form. Another sigh escaped through his mouth. How many times must he keep doing this to himself? He felt his heart paced even faster than before and his breathing becoming slightly erratic.

He pulled on his collar to give him some kind of air. _Come on, Ichigo! You can do this, smile for the occasion, _he encouraged himself but to no avail, because what came out was his famous scowl. _This is for us. I'm doing this for her, like any man and best friend would do in a wedding, because this wedding has been her dream. Just don't do anything irrational and be the man, even if this formal gathering for marriage is REALLY unnecessary. Do it for Rukia. Do it for Rukia..._Ichigo lingered within his thoughts for a while, until he felt someone nudge on his shoulder.

His eyes looked at the person who nudged him and just stared. Then it drifted to Rukia, who was eyeing him to get with the program. His eyes soften at the sight of her, making him weak at the knees and the nervousness began to build up from within. It took him a few seconds for his mind to register what was happening; finally Ichigo moved his sweaty hand into his pocket. His fingers started to fumble inside his pocket, blindly searching for that specific object needed at that moment. He felt the circular cold ring between his middle finger and thumb. The tips of his fingers traced over the inside writing, and hesitantly pulled it out.

No one saw but as Ichigo passed the ring, his eyes widen with realization and his usual steady hands began to tremble. _This is it_, he thought. He held his head slightly low, trying not to make it obvious to the crowd. Both of his hands were clenched at the side of his body. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. At the same time his heart was beating insanely wild and tightened making him reflexively put his right hand over his heart. He bit the inside of his mouth, making a silent prayer to God to stop this.

Then those words were said that began to tear him apart. The priest announced the ceremonial exchanging of vows. With each word, Ichigo's heart was pierced with multiple knives. With each word, Ichigo's courage weakened, both mentally and physically. His mouth tightened into a straight line, and he gulped the lump in his throat. He exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding, some form of emotion made him want to flee the wedding in an uproar. Better yet...take the love of his life away from her love.

Ichigo saw from the corner of his eyes that her lips were tugged upwards. Then her voice responded to the priest "I do," she spoke, the sound echoing in his mind. Finally the last knife shot through his heart, leaving it in pieces. His mind strayed away from the scene before him, though his eyes looked onward. His world began to collapse from within. All the precious memories he had with her were torn into two.

As the physical world around him cheered and applauded for the newly wedded couple, his own world turned into an endless storm-knowing that the sun would never return. He blinked once and saw the scene before him, Rukia's lips kissing her husband. As her husband pulled her petite frame closer to him, it made Ichigo envy him, because those arms and hands that supported Rukia was becoming familiar with every inch of her body-just what Ichigo had always imagined himself doing. He will never claim what he had always fantasized about, because at that moment she was never even his to begin with. Ichigo clenched onto his fist even tighter, while he inhaled and diverted his attention away immediately.

The wedding was over, _Arrival of the Queen of Sheba_ played in such cheerfulness as the orchestra played, but there was no happiness coming from Ichigo, the bride and groom began their descent from the altar. A few minutes passed and Ichigo was shook back to earth by the priest to follow behind the crowd that trailed behind the newly wedded couple outside, but his legs failed to respond to his mind's command. He was left watching the two figures becoming smaller and smaller. It broke him to see her in such bliss, inescapably realizing that the smile from the beginning of the ceremony was a "Thank you" for always being there for her, like he always was. The smiles she gave from there on out would never be for him or would never be from him. He will never be able to look into her eyes anymore without guilt rushing through his veins because he was too late. He was too late in noticing his feelings for her. Too late to say anything that would change her mind. Too fucking late for all the "ifs", "should haves", and "would haves" to happen. It was breaking him, to the extent that what was already broken was being assembled and crushed, over and over again.

The orchestra had already ceased playing by then and in the silent church Ichigo's eyes stared through the heavy wooden door, with the sun pouring inside the emptying church-it was all silent now. His vision began to blur, flooding his eyes with tears that fell at the top of the altar's floor. The altar where their own future together _could have_ started by just two simple words.

He smiled one last smile knowing that she will be in good hands from there and onwards. "Farewell, my love" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you readers liked or at least satisfied with what I have written. I wanted this story to be in a realistic perspective of the relationship between best friends, because this situation does happen. If you are wondering _who _the groom is...I'll let your imagination do its job (I didn't set one for that reason). I tried my best to SHOW more than TELL, an exercise we did a lot in my Creative Writing class. I hope I did the job. Plus I wanted to put out a lot of emotion into this fanfic, because I'm a sadist (sorry ,). I also thought about making this fanfic longer, or into a story with more development and what happens after this scene (and/or before), but this was all I could produce. I believe this fanfic is just right, at the moment. ****  
**

******What gave me the most inspiration of this story is Sam Smith's song Leave Your Lover, I really want you guys to listen to that song because it expresses a lot of emotion and love. **I also highly recommend you guys listen to the cover of A Thousand Years by ThePianoGuys because it sets a great mood for how the groom and anyone (guy/girl)who is or would be in Ichigo's position would feel, especially if you have listened to the actual lyrics of the song. The ending or recessional song is The Arrival of the Queen of Sheba by George Friederic Handel, always something high beat after the ceremony because it's a joyous celebration for the bride and groom :) ****

******If you are interested in me making an alternative ending just say so, I will highly consider it but I sometimes will not have enough inspiration to write it or I will not be able to publish it right away because (sadly) life gets in the way, so I cannot make promises. R**eview about any likes or dislikes about this story. I am open to constructive criticism but not rude and irrelevant responses. ********


End file.
